


A Stitch in Time

by Roguefemme



Series: Logyn fics [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Logyn - Freeform, Not the badly-written comics one, Sigyn created for the MCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguefemme/pseuds/Roguefemme
Summary: AU - Loki's apprentice Sigyn learns of Thor's ill-advised expedition to Jotunheim, and when they return she has a few things to say to Thor. Loudly.





	A Stitch in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone giving Thor a good chewing out early on could have saved so much heartache later.
> 
> Based on my tumblr roleplay with Loki-god-of-Menace, on my rp blog Sigynhealerofasgard. See end of fic for links.

As the whir of the Bifrost slowed from returning the group from Jotunheimr, Odin and his elder son were already arguing. "I was protecting my home!" Thor shouted belligerently.

"You cannot even protect your friends, how can you hope to protect the kingdom?" Odin bellowed. "Get him to the Healing Room, now!" he commanded the others carrying the wounded Fandral.

"There won't be a..." Thor began, but he was drowned out by a roar from the doorway.

 ** _"Thor Odinson!"_** Everyone present turned toward the source and were as one shocked to a standstill to see running into the Bifrost chamber the tall, slender and feminine form of Sigyn, a respected healer who was also Loki's apprentice in magic. Her face was flushed and taut with anger, her crimson hair disarrayed, and she was moving quickly and less gracefully than normal. The sight of the normally calm and collected young healer so agitated was shocking enough that the battle-hardened warriors were startled into simply stopping and staring at her. Even Fandral seemed to forget his wounds momentarily as his blue eyes tracked her progress toward the princes.

Sigyn ran to Thor and was not even completely stopped before she pulled back her arm and struck him full across the face with the flat of her palm hard enough to rock back the large prince, the sound of the blow resounding through the huge round room.

"Curse you for a fool, Thor Odinson!" she shouted with no trace of fear or care for his royal rank or that he was easily twice her weight in pure muscle. In her sheer fury the redhaired healer seemed something larger and more intimidating. "Are you _mad_ , going to Jotunheimr with only a handful of warriors to start a war? Do you _know_ what could have happened? You could have gotten them all killed! If Odin had not gotten you out of there that is exactly what _would_ have happened, and it would have been **your fault**!" She had to pause for breath, nearly panting, but resumed her denunciation with renewed vigor. "You would have gotten your friends killed, you would have gotten your _brother_ killed! And for **what** , Thor? For your damned **pride**? Look at Fandral!" She jerked a pointing finger at the wounded warrior, who with his friends was still watching in silent astonishment. "Look at him!" she commanded again, and shocked into obedience, Thor looked at the bleeding warrior.

"That is _your_ fault!" she raged. "Don't you dare think otherwise, because he wouldn't have been there in that battle if not for **you**! How many times do they have to bleed for you, Thor?" she demanded mercilessly. "Does one of them have to die before you learn? D-do you know..." and the first trace of unevenness entered her voice, choking off her words, "do you know how _terrified_ I was when I learned that Loki was on Jotunheimr, with you intent on declaring war with the whole cursed realm!?" her body began shaking harder, her face crumpling, and she clapped her hand over her mouth to still the rising sobs but tears appeared in her green eyes as her rage gave way to the fear she had been hiding. "How afraid I was that you had gotten him _killed_ , you stupid, violent, overgrown, spoiled **child**?!" Her words were punctuated with a sob and she turned and ran to Loki, throwing her arms around him and holding him tightly as she buried her face in the dark fabric on his shoulder and began to weep violently.

Loki broke from his paralysis and gently wrapped his arms around her, one hand resting lightly upon her disordered red hair. He began to murmur soothingly to her too quietly for the others to hear anything but the low, gentle rhythm of his words.

Odin was the next to shake off the surprise and he glared at the Warriors Three and Sif. "Get him to the Healing Room!" he ordered, although even his often stentorian tones seemed subdued from their former level. The four scrambled to obey, leaving Sigyn and the three royals with Heimdall as silent, removed witness. Even Odin seemed rather lost for what to do, glaring half-heartedly at Thor who for his part seemed still stunned and increasingly crestfallen, his eyes fixed on the young goddess still crying in his brother's arms. Over her shoulder Loki was giving Thor a cold and condemning stare that seemed to say, _Do you see what you've done?_

"S-Sigyn," Thor began hesitantly, and Loki's glare at him sharpened. The bewildered thunder god froze for a moment, startled anew by such hostility from the brother who so seldom showed any disapproval of him. "You're right," Thor said in an uncharacteristically subdued tone. "I didn't think. I'm sorry." Sigyn did not even react, still crying into Loki's coat and Loki tightened his arms protectively around her, his emerald stare remaining a silent condemnation of his brother before he lowered his eyes to the woman in his arms, his face softening as he beheld her.

Odin watched, his one eye observing both his sons, then he held out his hand. Mjolnir shook in Thor's grip and then flew to Odin who caught it easily. The thunderer looked to his father, his blue eyes wide.

"You have acted like a fool, Thor," Odin hissed, "and you cannot be trusted with this. Go back to the palace and do not leave it. We will talk later about how a king behaves." His tone made it very clear that Thor would not enjoy the talk nor likely contribute much to it.

Thor blinked but seemed left with little spirit to argue, casting one last glance at Loki and Sigyn before leaving with his broad shoulders slumped.

"Loki," Odin said more quietly, and the young Master of Magic looked up. Odin's blue eye lowered to Sigyn's trembling form and softened with humor and what might have been sympathy. "I shall let it go this time since it was well-deserved, but you should explain to your apprentice that it is unwise to strike members of the royal family." Loki simply nodded and then lowered his head again to rest his cheek against Sigyn's. Odin gave Heimdall a sharp gesture to follow him out of the room and indicated he should remain outside the door, leaving Loki and his apprentice alone.

As the All-Father mounted Sleipnir, he gave one last glance into the Bifrost chamber at the silhouette of the two younger deities, and an amused smile pulled at his mouth.

"Even when she does become one of us," he finished his thought quietly, and with a rather pleased chuckle he left for the palace.

                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Based on my tumblr roleplay with [Loki-god-of-Menace](http://loki-god-of-menace.tumblr.com/), on my rp blog [Sigynhealerofasgard](http://sigynhealerofasgard.tumblr.com/).


End file.
